Two different worlds
by Sunset13
Summary: When Emily sets up her two best friends what would happen. Its better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Two different worlds

Chapter 1: Perfect life

_**Hey guys this is my very first fanficton so please be nice and post some reviews! :)**_

Spencer Hastings had always lived a perfect life, she was going to Hollis, and her and her sister was getting along. She was about to graduate at the top of her class. And she was moving into the barn for now. But her parents were always pushing her to find a boyfriend. After another fight with her parents about that subject she walked out and went to the brew and order he usual (muffin with a latte).

"Hey, what's wrong Spence?" Emily asked has she put down the muffin and latte in front of Spencer.

"Nothing" she lied. Spencer begins to eat her muffin fast so she didn't have to talk again.

"Now I know something is up, finish chewing and spill" Emily said has she sat across Spencer and giving her *talk* face.

Spencer knew she couldn't make Emily leave so she did what she was told. "My parents and I got into another fight, because they want me to find the right guy but what they really want is to find a guy they approve, like, and so the whole family feels comfortable with him." Spencer said rather quickly, just hoping Emily got the message and walk away, but she didn't.

"Slow down, okay?" Spencer nodded her head yes before Emily went on.

"Hey, I know this guy named Toby Cavanaugh, he may not be impressive when your parents see him but 5 minutes in a room with him they will beg for you to marry him. And you'll love him more than your parents will. Emily finished with a huge grin on her face making Spencer laugh.

"Fine set the date up, but if you're wrong your head would be on a stick instead of mine" Spencer said half-joking.

Emily pulled out her phone and started texting someone. Spencer guessed it was Toby. After a few minutes Emily looked up and said "How about tonight?" Spencer nodded her head and Emily went back to texting and after she was done she turned to Spencer and smiled at her weird.

"So what time?" Spencer asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Oh he said he'll meet you at the grille at 6pm." Emily got up to help a costumer. Leaving Spencer in her thfoughts, Spencer got up and paid for her lunch the left for home to get ready for her date.

Toby was up in his loft when Emily texted him about a date so he replied.

Toby: why are you setting me up on a date?

Emily: You need a date and so does my friend.

Toby: Is she setting next to you?

Emily: Yes now answer me yes or no?

Toby: Yeah sure, tell her I will meet her at the grille at 6pm.

He would usually pick her up but he didn't know where she lived and didn't want to until their date was over.

Emily: Great her name is Spencer Hastings. You guys are going to have so much fun together! :)

Toby laughed at her last text and wonder what Spencer is like, like a curious guy he is he went to some of his guy friends to see if they knew her.

"Hey does anyone know who Spencer Hastings is?" Toby said while looking for anyone who knew the answer.

"Yes I live next to her she is very rich and her parents are rude and her sister is very complicated. Spencer is probably the most normal out of all of them." Jason DiLaurentis said before he fell off his chair trying to get a look on Toby's phone.

"Why did you ask about this Spencer chick and does she got any single friends for me?" Caleb Rivers asked while he helped Jason back up on his feet.

"Because I got a date with her at 6pm at the gr-"Toby stop before he said too much.

"Why did you stop talking?" Jason asked looking confused

"Because I don't want you to find me and embarrass me, if she is rich she is probably looking for a gut who is mature and not one who jump off roofs in college with his drunken friends." Toby said trying not to hurt their feelings scratch that he did. "So get out so I can get ready."

"Okay but call us when you're done we want details." Caleb said before he pushed Jason out the door.

While Spencer curled her hair she thought about Toby was he nice or mean? Was he tall or short? Was he handsome or ugly? _Spencer stop! If today turns out to be bad, deal with it. You'll be fine without him._ Spencer finish curling her hair, she had on a strapless dress that stopped above the knees and it had a bunch of white flowers at the top but at the bottom it was a layered dark blue flowing bottom. She had on dark blue shoes to match her dress; she put on a little make up to match her outfit. Spencer always wonder why she was going over bored with her outfit on a blind date. She knew that this date was to have fun but also was to stop her parents from breathing down her neck.

She checked the time; it was 5:47 she had 13 minutes to get there. She raced down stairs and was about o leave but her parents stopped her.

"Spencer! Where are you going were about to have dinner?" Her mother VeronicaHastings asked.

"If you have to know I have a date with this guy so….bye!" Spencer got out of there has fast as possible.

Spencer arrived at the grille at 5:58. So she found a spot by the window and waited for her mystery man to show up. At exactly 6:00 in walks a tall, muscular, blue eyed **hottie. **Spencer could tell he worked out a lot.

Toby approached her."Are you Spencer Hastings?"

"Uh, sure" Spencer said with a little drool then she realized what she was doing and wiped the drool away with the napkin." Yes I am Spencer Hastings."She shook hands with him and she felt sparks and could tell he felt the too. But she brushed it off.

After hours of talking and laughter they finally went home, he offered to drive her home but she had her car and refused but once she did she regretted it. They made plans to have another date on Monday; as soon as they did she started counting the minutes.

When she got home she still had the look of love in her eyes. She was about to head upstairs but the brown-headed devil stopped her.

"Where have you been?" she asked furious.

_**Please post who you think the brown headed devil is and post how you like this story! Thanks for reading!**_

Chapter 2

A night to remember

"Melissa?! What are you doing back from Philly?"

"Just answer the stupid question"

"Your right it is stupid so why should I tell you?"

"Just tell me Spencer!"

"I was on a date at the grille. Happy."

"Were you with Toby Cavanaugh?"

Spencer stood in shock how did Melissa know Toby's name? "How d-did you know his name? Do you know him? Do you guys used to date? Did you guys-"

"Spencer! I meet Toby through Wren."

"How does Wren know Toby?"

"Wren is Toby's doctor."

"Okay so why are you freaking out?"

"Because Wren doesn't trust him, he thinks Toby is bad and shouldn't be trusted and he should just leave Rosewood and never come back."

"Why?"

"Because he is related to Jenna Marshall the devil that is blind and can take your man away with the whole I'm blind and you should pity me and adore me. Well I can take that act and shove it up her "

"Melissa! So why do _**YOU**_ hate Toby?"

"Because he stood up for her when I caught her trying to take my boyfriend away, and I was not going to let that happen again."

Spencer took a step back showing she was hurt. Did her sister still hated her for that one tiny kiss with Wren. Spencer didn't know why she was still mad I mean she got her perfect boyfriend back so why does she still dig up that topic?

"So do us all a favor and stay away from Cavanaugh or at least do it for me."And with that Melissa walked off leaving Spencer in her shock.

Next day: Sunday at the mall with her friends


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey my awesome Spoby lovers. Sorry about the chapter two thing fan fiction messed me up. But this is chapter 3 and I hope you like this better than the last. I wrote chapter one and two the minute Spoby kissed. Sooooooo there is the back-story. I'm going to let you read now. Have fun reading**

After that talk with her sister she text the girls saying she needed a girl day.

Spencer: I need some confidence boost.

Spencer waited maybe they were asleep or on a date with someone. Three texts came in at once. _Bing Bing Bing_

Emily: You are gorgeous.

Aria: You are crazy smart.

Hanna: You should ditch the books and go out on a date instead of being a loser.

Or maybe they weren't doing anything. Spencer looked closely at the last text that she got.

Emily: Hanna that's not a confidence boost.

Hanna: I know Em, but the girl has to know.

Aria: Hanna you are unbelievable!

Hanna: Don't get mad at me. It's the truth.

Spencer laughed at the fight they had over the phone she loved her best friends especially Hanna who always said crazy stuff.

Spencer: Guys, it's okay. Oh and Hanna I did go on a date tonight.

Aria: AHHHHHH! Who? Where? How? I need details girl.

Hanna: Lovely was it. Does he have any single friends for a cute blonde? ;)

Emily: How did it go? Was he sweet to you?

Spencer: I will tell you tomorrow at the mall. Are we on?

Emily: Definitely. Good night.

Aria: Of course you can't tell me this and no details. That's Hanna's thing.

Hanna: True, and yes to the mall mamma needs new shoes and a matching outfit.

Spencer: Good night.

Spencer changed and went to bed she loved her friends and Toby. Right after one date with him she loves him but it could be a mistake. Anyway she was going to sleep well tonight. No worries, or not with Melissa watching her every move like she did when they were younger. Glad that mess is done and over with. Good night Rosewood.

**Sunday at the mall**

Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Alison were sitting at the store trying to find out what outfit Spencer should wear to her second date with Toby. Hanna, who was smart at finding clothes for the girls, was doing most of the work for Spencer. Spencer was trying on different clothes while they talked.

"So are you going to tell us about Toby or are we going to track him down and kidnap him till he talks?" Hanna said while picking clothes for herself this time.

"Yeah when are we going to meet the boy who turned you into Hanna?" Aria said pointing to Hanna, at that comment Hanna glared but looked confused too.

"Guys, Toby is a good guy and I wouldn't have set them up if he wasn't" The swimmer said to her friends.

Spencer wasn't listening to them she was picturing her date with Toby how will it turn out this time. She looked in the mirror and fell in love with the dress she had on. It was a light pink dress that stopped at the knees and it showed her curves. It had a black belt and it had a little sparkle at the top. Hanna had picked it out for her. See Hanna is the it girl next to Alison but Hanna was the biggest diva, she is not afraid to show her fierce side. Aria is the artsy type out of all the girls and she was the weirdest. She's the caring friend always willing to protect everyone but not the bad people. Emily is the jock of the group. She is caring, sweet, and loyal. Emily always stays strong and somehow ends out on the top. She never lets someone hurt her friends and get away with it. Alison is the queen bee and if she doesn't get what she wants, oh I'm a kidding she always gets what she wants. She is the meanest and she knows all of their secrets, even the dirty ones.

"So Spence what's he like?" Alison asked with a smirk.

"Well what I learned from him and the internet he is amazing and shy sometimes. He protects people every day by helping them build stuff for them. He also helps them push their fears away and he funny, Hot, nice, Hot, oh and did I say hot. And what's perfect is that he is 6'1. "Spencer said with a huge smile on her face." Guys I want this dress." Spencer showed her friends and they ohhhed and awed. They bought the dress and left to buy lunch.

**Toby's place same time this happened**

Toby was at his loft trying on outfits for his date for tomorrow. Jason and Caleb were helping him. To Toby he thought they couldn't be left alone or they would be scared. "You know you guys are always we here but you never pay the bills, so if we are going to be roommates you have to help pay the bills." Toby said sarcastically

"Relax mom it's only for a day." Jason said sarcastically too.

"So Toby what do you think of Spencer?" Caleb asked while making a ham sandwich.

"Spencer is smart, overachieving, and balances many jobs while being a great person. She is confident and is one of the only people willing to stand up to people showing determination and courage. She is bossy but only because she was raised that way so blame her parents. She is protective, gorgeous, and funny."

"So dwg yshou lyji hssr?"Caleb asked with food in his mouth.

"Dude eat than asked because it is disgusting. No one wants to see eaten up food even in your mouth." Jason said with a disgusted face.

"I said do you love her?" Caleb asked then he sticked out his tongue at Jason.

"I feel connected to her even before we met." Toby showed his friends his outfit then kicked out his friends.

"Dude we are like brothers you can't kick us out." Caleb yelled

"Yes I can because that's what families do. We love ya but we also hate ya." Toby said while shutting the door. Now all was left was a date with Spencer the girl of his dreams.

**Review my pretties. I loved your reviews last time. Thank you so much I love you guys. Oh and something happens in the next chapter. So be prepared.**

**spoby equals awesomeness****: I love you and thank you for the comments. I'm glad you like my stories. Keep reading. It gets better and sadder. Just a warning so get the tissues ready.**

**Kayson3259****: You have been great and hope you like this story and chapter two sneaked in without a invite. And we can't get him out so. I'm glad you like it .**


	3. Chapter 4

Two different Worlds

**Hey sorry I haven't post while school finally caught up with me and I had lots and lots of homework. I think I am done but don't hold your breath. I like to point out that this story gets sadder and happier so tissue's ready? Ready, Set, Go!**

It was Monday and Spencer was waiting for Toby to pick her up. They decided that they should met at the Grille since no of them knew where each other lived. Spencer was drinking her coffee thinking of what she was going to do about Melissa, she keeps railing Spencer about Toby being the bad guy and he should just go away and never come back. Spencer couldn't believe her ears when she first met Toby she fell in lo- liked him right away. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her and Toby and only her and Toby. She didn't know if this was really a relationship maybe she was going too fast.

"Spencer!" Toby yelled over the group of girls who was ordering coffee. He walked over to her and Spencer saw the group of girls look and gasp at how hot he was. When he walked over she gave him a hug to let the girls know that he was off limit. She would have given him a kiss but they weren't at that stage yet.

"So you ready?" Toby asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't ready." Spencer said with a giggle. OMG she never ever giggled in her entire life but she kind of liked it.

"Of course your ready and by the way. Wow!"Toby said looking her over.

"You too, you look so hot!" Spencer stopped breathing at what she just said.

"Thanks, you look hot." Spencer notice him blush a little at saying that.

"Well let's go." Spencer nodded her head in agreement. On the way over to the park they talked and laughed at whatever Toby or Spencer said. They shared stories about many things, like how Spencer shaved her dad's sideburns or how Toby tried to lick the fan blade while it was going. He left out the part that he did it yesterday with Noel and Caleb. They finally made it to the park they just continued talking. They went over to the swings and started playing around.

"You look really beautiful today, Spencer. Not that you didn't look good last time it just…..you…..are…never mind." Toby looked down pretty embarrassed

"It's okay I know what you meant." Spencer loved how cute he looked trying to compliment her. Toby hopped off his swings and started pushing her. They laughed some more and he continued to make her go higher and higher. They were about to go home when Spencer's phone rang,

"One sec." Spencer told Toby while she answered her phone."Hello"

"Spencer it's your father." Mr. Hastings said over the phone.

"I know dad see this phone has caller id."

"Spencer do not-"Mr. Hastings got interrupted by Spencer's guess her mother."Well Melissa says you saw this boy and me and your mother wants to invite him to dinner. Okay?"

"N-no dad…..dad do not…..hang up. She sighed and tried calling her dad back but he didn't answer. After a couple of times she went back to Toby. She went back to where he was Spencer watched how he was playing with a couple of kids. It looked like they were having so much fun that she was kind of jealous. Spencer starts to think that when her and Toby got married and had kids, she was pretty sure their kids would like Toby more. _Spencer why would someone like that would marry someone like you? Once he finds out who you really is he is going to leave and date someone normal and hotter. You have to tell him your secret or someone else will. Just a warning._

"Spencer!" Toby called to her and left the kids. They seemed disappointed for him to leave, that was the same way she felt when they went home after their first date. But knowing that her secret will tear them a part she had to end it or fake it and move on. She decided to go with option 2." Who was on the phone?"

"Oh nobody….well….my dad." Spencer choked out the words.

"What did he want or is this a family personal thing?" Toby asked curious but still fine.

"For us to go to my house tomorrow at 8 to have dinner with my family."

"Sounds like fun."

"Look he is just- what did you just say?" Spencer seemed, who she kidding she **was **shocked."Did you just agree to go?"

"Yes"

"Can we ditch them?

"No"

"No?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Okay I don't understand. No or yes?" Spencer asked very frustrated.

"Let's go to your family's dinner." Toby smirked at Spencer's pleading face not to go.

"Fine but we don't have to."

"It's okay Spencer."

"Let's go to the brew." Spencer walked off she knew that he was thinking she was changing the topic.

When they got to the brew they saw Jason. Once Jason saw them he stared walking over, Toby was trying to pull her away from the brew but it was too late.

"Hey you two love birds, back from your date already?" Jason said obviously trying to annoy Toby, which was working.

"What do you want?" Toby asked glaring at him.

"Well, first met your girlfriend. Hi I'm Jason." Jason stretched out his hand waiting for a hand shake.

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer shook his hand.

"Oh I know who you are."

"Then why did you want to meet her if you already know her?" Toby asked still trying to escape.

"Toby talks about you a lot, but he didn't mention how gorgeous you are Spencer Hastings what a unique name." First Jason was ignoring Toby and second he was flirting with his girlfriend and he saw Spencer blush at that cheesy pickup line. Which was the final straw for Toby, but Toby couldn't say anything because Jason moved on to another comment.

"I'm throwing a party at my house. You should come."

"I would love too!" Toby saw how she was hanging on to every word he said. That made Toby mad and sad what if she likes Jason better and she dumps him and starts dating Jason.

"Cool and bring your friends. Good-bye Spencer." Jason grabbed her hand and kissed it and walked away. Spencer blushed and giggled, which got Toby ticked of some more.

"Well I got to go. Bye Spencer." Toby went upstairs without another word. He opened up his door and slammed it. Maybe he should break up with Spencer before she does. But what kills him more is the thought of Jason bringing Spencer to his apartment just to make out in front of him. Toby lies down on his bed and fell asleep. He went into a nightmare of Spencer and Jason.

Meanwhile Spencer went home pretty hurt, maybe Toby was just jealous and she ignored him while she flirted with Jason. She didn't mean to flirt with Jason it just happened, she only giggled because no one showed her this much attention since forever, well expect Toby. She should apologize to Toby for doing that to him. But she still couldn't get Jason out of her head. Maybe it was nothing.

**Or maybe it was something. **_**#TobyJealousy**_**, Uh-oh do you think Jason will sweep Spencer away from under Toby's nose? Tell me you thoughts and please review what you think. And if I have enough reviews I will get started on the next chapter right away. But I need a lot of reviews. Thank-you for reading I hoped you hated Jason, but loved the Toby jealousy and the Spoby date. I will tell you….nothing. Ha-ha I'm so evil but keep reading to find out what happens. Sorry but no shout outs today, I'm really busy. But thanks to the ones you reviewed and followed my stories. Bye and remember to review, favorite, and please with a cherry on top follow, but mostly review. I'll stop talking now. BYE. SEE YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of two different worlds

**Loved the comments guys, I haven't updated for a while because I was trying to pass off my late homework. So yesterday I was at a 4-h club called Just Desserts and we made this piece of heaven. It's called bubble bread I know sounds Eck but I felt like I died a not painful and went to haven where everything was made out of candy. I love this you guys should make them it is to die for. Any way back to topic, Toby is jealous and Spencer can't stop thinking of Jason. In this story they are not brother and sister.**

**I was so mad yesterday, I couldn't watch Castle because my dad got home late and we watch Castle has a family. So today I better watch it because he just proposed to her and it's him or a job in D.C kind of like That '70s show where Jackie gave Steven that same thing. Marry her or she leaves for the job. Turns out she loses both, Steven to a blonde and the job she turned down. I should stop talking. Bye hope you like this story and please oh please oh please oh please review so that I can show my sister that people like this story. She hates it, **_**Spoby hater**_**. I know I almost went all ninja on her butt. Review!**

Spencer was driving home and she still couldn't get Jason out of her mind. She knows that leaving Toby for Jason would be absolutely wrong. But her secret was going to get out and ruin their relationship one way or another so maybe meeting Jason wasn't so bad. Jason knowing and breaking up with her wouldn't hurt her as much has Toby knowing and leaving her. Toby is just so amazing he is an angel that came down to help me and all I'm going to do is break him. But it has to be done, I don't want to do it but I don't want him to find out. Toby has a big heart and when I leave it will break. Right? Or does Toby even like me has much has I loves-likes him.

Spencer phone started to ring and on the screen it said Emily. Spencer answered her phone once she parked in her driveway.

"Hello Fields."-Spencer

"Hastings"-Emily

"Why does love have to be so tough?"-Spencer

"I don't know, I guess the only way to get through it is go with your heart then your head."-Emily

"I did go with my heart but I'm starting to think that my head was right."-Spencer

"Is this about Toby?"-Emily

"Everything I feel now I question."-Spencer

"Talk to me okay? Tell me everything."-Emily

"I wish I never met Toby, I feel like if I do something wrong he'll dump me. I really love him and I can't imagine a world without him." Spencer started to cry."What if I'm not good enough for him? When he leaves every smile will disappear. Every faith I have will be destroyed, what if he never loved me and all he wants to do is sleep with me or maybe I'm a rebound someone he doesn't even love?"

"That's nonsense, look I don't know Toby but anyone who meets Spencer Hastings will fall in love with her."-Emily

"I met this guy with Toby and I was flirting with Jason, the guy, and Toby notices it and now I'm afraid I ruined everything with Toby."-Spencer

"Spence this is something you need to speak with Toby with. Okay?"-Emily

"Okay."-Spencer

"When you hang up with me call him then call me."

"Okay. Bye."Emily said her good bye and they hanged up. Now all Spencer has to do is get the nerve to call Toby before its too late. Spencer put Toby's number in and was about to press call but then moved her finger to home then back to call and she did that for 5 minutes.


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm going to make this quick so that you can get to this story. I really love your reviews and I love the number of followers that rises every time. I know that I haven't update in a really long time, well not that long, but you get my point. I guess all I want to say is thank-you for being nice I know that I'm not that good of a writer but you guys see past that. I also wanted to say thank-you for being well you guys. Your personalities and your love is what get me going and I really I'm thankful to have you guys reading my story. Enjoy and you don't have to review if you don't want to, I won't push you guys. Bye and just have fun.**

Toby's POV

After Toby's nap he went into his small kitchen and starts to make some bacon and eggs even though it's 4:15, but Toby didn't care. The bacon was almost done when he heard his phone ring. He went over to his phone, which was on the coffee table where he threw it after the whole Jason mess, when he looked at the caller id he smiled but then remember and frowned. He finally picked it up and he tried not to sound too excited that she called him. _ But Toby want if she called Jason first and then called you to break up with well you!_ Toby did not want that, he loved Spencer more than he ever loved anyone, he knows that's crazy even after two dates but everything felt right and he really hoped that Spencer thought and felt the same thing about him. _Not with Jason._

"Huh Toby, are you there?" Spencer said over the phone. Toby was too busy talking to himself that he forgot Spencer was on the phone.

"Um yeah I'm here what do you want?" Toby asked sounding a little too harsh.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?" Of course that's okay Toby thought to himself again.

"Why?" Toby wasn't sure what he was doing his head was talking but his mouth was saying something else.

"Because that's what normal people do when they get into a fight." _You're not normal Spence, your better than normal. You're special. _Toby really wanted to say to her.

"We didn't get into a fight."

"Yeah, but you seemed upset about what happened with Jason and I felt like it was my fault."

"That's not a fight."

"Yeah but you know what I mean"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do"

"I really don't"

"Of course you don't because you are always fine with everything"

"Now this is a fight."

"Toby, not the point."

"But you just said that the point was the fight."

"Toby just listen."

"I am listening to you."

"No you're not."

"Then how do I know what you're talking about?"

Spencer started to do fire breaths over the phone. Toby thought it was cute, even when she is upset.

"Toby please listen. Please." Spencer pleaded.

"Okay, talk."

"Toby I feel really bad about what happened and I don't want to lose you. Ever since you came into my life I felt like everything in my life just fit like finding the last piece of the puzzle. Toby you're my last piece of the puzzle, don't leave I can't risk losing someone else in my life. Toby I love you more than life itself, you leave my whole world just comes crashing down. I flirted with Jason because I can lose him and not feel anything but with you, I can't live without you." Toby heard her sniffled before she went on."I love you for you I don't need a party animal who comes home after 3:00 am. All I need is a nice, funny, charming guy. What you do is amazing you help blind kids and you build stuff for people without a cause and you don't want money. I look around the room and notice one thing that was missing. You."

"Spencer I don't know what to say. Expect I love you too and I would feel the whole world crashing too. I'm not that romantic as you." Toby heard Spencer chuckle.

"Not true it took me over 7 minutes to write that down."

"Write down?"

"I can't remember everything, so I wrote it on a napkin I found in my car."

"Save the napkin. For me, please."

"Okay and I have another surprise for you."

"What?" Toby was actually curious to what she had to say.

"Open the door." Spencer ordered. Toby went over and opened the door and Spencer was standing there with her phone to her ear. He smiled at her and she mirrored him. Toby threw his phone down and Spencer put her phone away. He grabbed her face and kissed her slowly wanting to enjoy every moment on her lips. Spencer kissed with the same forced, Toby move his hands down to her waist and she put her fingers in his hair. They pulled away smiling then Spencer frowned.

"What?" Toby wondered what he did wrong. Every time he did this he never messed up. How did he mess up? Or maybe she messed up. Yeah she was the one who messed up I'm too pretty to make a mistake. Ego then Spencer or Spencer then ego? Second one always sounds better any way I say it.

"Toby what's burning?" Spencer asked as she scrunched up her nose in a very cute way.

"I don't know is this a trick question? Oh!" Toby pulled apart from her and ran into the kitchen where his eggs and his bacon were on fire."Oh no it's on fire!" Toby yelled through the smoke. The smoke alarms were going wild. Spencer ran to turn it off while Toby tried to put the fire out. He found a bottle in the cupboard and poured it on the fire. Sadly it only made the fire get higher. Toby turned the bottle around and saw it said whiskey. Then they fire got bigger causing Toby to jump back which made him fall over a chair. Spencer tried really hard not to laugh but he could tell that she was about to burst. Toby grabbed the broom and start to whack it but got the broom on fire.

Toby saw Spencer jump up and go downstairs and then she came back up with an extinguisher and starts to spray the fire. Toby grabbed the extinguisher from under the sink, very carefully and sprays the fire too. 3 minutes later the fire is out and the room is full of smoke. Spencer looked at Toby with the You-Got-To-Be-Kidding-Me look.

"What?"Toby asked

"You had an extinguisher and you got the whiskey and the broom?"

"Yes, why was that the wrong move?"

Spencer started laughing."You are not the smartest." 5 words to make Toby grab Spencer and throw her down carefully, they started laughing while Toby tried to make Spencer take it back. After a long day they stayed on the floor. Toby looked over at Spencer and just stared at her until she noticed.

"Spencer? You look beautiful." Toby said seriously

"No I do not. I have smoke in my hair, because of you."

"You look better than ever but maybe at your parents I can do without the smoke."

"I totally forgot about the dinner." Spencer face palms and groaned.

"Spencer?"

"Yes Toby?"

"How come I tell you that you look amazing but you don't tell me I look amazing?" Toby asked jokingly

"Toby you look like a model. Like you walked out a magazine." Spencer joked back.

"Spencer please I know." Toby said back.

They just stayed there with Spencer lying on his chest and Toby holding her on the floor. They were thinking the same thing._ How did I get so lucky to have him/her?_ They will never find that out till the day they die.

**Hey hoped you like it, but you know what Spencer says **_**Hope breeds eternal misery.**_** So if you don't want to review you don't have too. But it will make my day if you do and tell your friends about this story. So that they can check it out and like the story. No Spoby haters please. So thank you for reading and the next one might get sad or maybe it will get sad in chapter 6 or 7. Don't know but something happens and it might get sad for Spencer. Now I told you too much, I guess I have to kill you now. Just kidding or I'm a…..-Sunset13**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Guys just to tell you this I had trouble writing this chapter. I was about to cry myself, so a friendly warning get tissues. I really want you guys to hate and love this chapter. But please review if you want…to live…..because…. Spoiler alert, didn't I give you guys a lot of information!**

Spencer went back home to get ready for Jason's party. After the fire problem they played scrabble and watched a TV show called _Ravenswood_. Spencer had to admit Tyler Blackburn looked hot, but she was defiantly a keegan fan. She got ready and texted Hanna, Emily, Aria.

**Spencer: Party tonight you in or out?**

**Hanna: Do you really need to ask me that question?**

**Emily: Where and is there going to be alcohol?**

**Hanna: Yeah is there going to be alcohol?**

**Spencer: No drinking!**

**Hanna: I wasn't going to drink, I just wanted to know for…safety reasons.**

**Emily: Lair**

**Hanna: Ar, save me and are you going or not.**

**Aria: No thanks**

**Spencer: Why?**

**Aria: I have tonight planned with this someone.**

**Hanna: Gossip? Squeal like Miss. Piggy little one.**

**Emily: Who?**

**Spencer: Do we know him?**

**Hanna: Does he have single friends?**

**Aria: Guys calm down it's with my sappy love movies and a couch. Plus a third party, ice-cream.**

**Hanna: Wow, best gossip ever. Now I'm going to tell the whole world. **

**Aria: Don't do that!**

**Hanna: I'm not, I have a reputation to protect do I go around saying I'm friends with someone who is dating their couch? No**

**Emily: Why with couch not with us?**

**Aria: Love was such an easy game to play then the rules changed. And I lost forever.**

**Spencer: Come tonight and you will find someone who loves sappy love movies and sucks at playing the game too. Or get a cat, and be the lady with the cat. You can get 5 cats to fulfill your lonely forever life.**

**Aria: I'll come but no cats.**

Everyone signed off and got ready, because tonight it was going to be the best night of their lives. Spencer got ready and was putting on her earrings when she heard a truck pull up. She ran outside and saw Toby outside with bunch of flowers. He handed it to her when she got inside the truck.

"This is for you m'lady."

"M'lady? Are you drunk already?

"Yes, I'm drunk in love. This is your fault, not mine."

Spencer pulled Toby in for a kiss. She almost kissed his lips when she swapped him with the flowers."Ow!" Toby yelled when he felt the thrones prick him when made contact with his skin.

"Let's go before I hit you again."

"No argument there." Toby went to the brew to meet up with Hanna and Aria. Emily was driving with someone else.

They all arrived at the party together at the same time and they all thought it was really weird like they were in the movies or something. They walk through the door and instantly are greeted by Jason. Spencer who is so over Jason hung to Toby. Even though they made up and confessed their love for each other still looks over at Spencer to notice some kind of admiration for Jason.

"Hey lovely want to dance?" Jason asked Aria.

"Sure" Aria took his hand and went red has they walked over to the dance floor. The DJ was playing "So what" by Pink. Which Aria was a big fan of hers so it was like fate? We they went off Caleb, Ezra, and Noel came over.

"Hey Toby introduce us to the prettiest girls here." Caleb said to Hanna without even paying attention at all to the other girls.

"Wait I'm not pretty?" Noel said while starting some fake tears."My mommy said I was pretty."

The group laughed at Noel who stopped when he saw Emily. But the way they laughed together made you think they knew each other since they were kids."What's so funny?" Aria asked has she made her way through the dance floor.

"He just made…..hey where Jason?" Emily asked has the joke emerged away from her body.

"Oh he will be here in a sec; he just spotted a girl he didn't make out with it. Well judging how fast they were getting at I guess it might take a few minutes." Aria said with anger and a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Wait your telling us that he left you at the dance floor." Ezra asked

"Yeah" Aria said has she looked down at the floor.

"Men these days, but hey the question I wanted to ask is why would a guy leave the most stunning girl at the dance floor? The answer is that guy is a jerk and the girl is already dancing with someone else." Ezra said with a serious voice.

"I'm not dancing w-"Aria didn't get to finish her sentence because Ezra pulled her away and onto the dance floor. The song ended and a slow song come up, Ezra pulled Aria in and put his hands on her waist while she put her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Everyone sat down watching Aria and Ezra dancing to the song, Spencer and Toby locked hands and continued to watch love emerge into something bigger. After the song ended Aria and Ezra made their way back to the table still looking in each other eyes with the same love they had for each other when they first locked eyes.

"Who are you?" Aria asked

"Ezra Fitz and you are?" Ezra asked

"Aria Montgomery" Aria said with a little skip in her name.

"And I'm Hanna Marin." Hanna butted in.

"Oh….this is-"Ezra started to say but Caleb stopped him by putting his hand over Ezra's mouth.

"I think I can introduce myself. Caleb Rivers is my name." Caleb said with a winning smile.

"Well Caleb Rivers do you want to buy me a drink?" Hanna said with a wink

"The question is will you buy me a drink because I'm broke. I didn't think I was going to get hooked up tonight."

"I never said we are going to hook up." Hanna grabbed Caleb's hand and walked over to the bar.

"Okay, but we do have to hurry momma Toby is going to tuck us in at 10:00." Caleb yelled over the crowd. Everyone snicker at Caleb's comment everyone expect Toby, who looks like he's about to kill Caleb.

Emily went up to Ezra and Noel."I'm Emily Fields" Throughout her whole friendship with Toby she had never met Ezra or Noel. Then it clicked in Spencer's mind that she didn't introduce herself.

"Oh I'm Spencer-"

"Hastings!" Noel, Ezra, Caleb (who screamed over the crowd, because Hanna and him was eavesdropping), and Jason who came back with a blonde who was completely sober finished her sentence, even the blonde.

"And who are you?" Spencer asked the blonde who she was pretty sure she never ever saw her in the photos that Toby showed her.

"Cece Drake, I threw this party with my co-captain Jason." She answered.

"Hey Emily you want to dance…with me?" Noel asked nervously.

"Sure you seem nice, but you should know I have a girlfriend."

"A girlfriend? I should have expected you to play for the other team. It's always the HOT girls who play for the other team."

Toby turns to Noel and smacks him on the head. Really hard that Aria on the other side of the table heard the smack."OW!" Noel yelled causing some heads to turn.

"You are jack-"

"Beer!" The whole party screams has another person brought more in through the front door.

Everyone stopped talking and went to the dance floor to dance, Aria and Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, Emily and Noel, Spencer and Toby, and Jason and CeCe. Hanna was wearing a short blue silky dress that fitted her perfectly with black shoes that was high but she was shorter than Caleb. Aria was wearing a short purple dress with matching shoes, which she was also shorter than Ezra. Emily was wearing a lime green dress that fitted her curves perfect and black shoes with some gold at the bottom. Spencer is wearing velvet dress that was a little too tight but she ignored it because Toby couldn't keep his eyes off her. The boys were just wearing normal pants and t-shirts.

After an hour of dancing they all go sit down to relax."This is so much fun Toby. I'm glad we came, and I'm also glad that we made up."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and I'm also glad we made up too." Toby said has he kissed her.

"We better get going or your parents might kill me." Toby said has he helped Spencer with her coat. Everyone stood up expect Jason and CeCe who threw the party.

"Hey everyone say good bye to my new best friends!" Jason yelled clearly he was drunk mostly he slurred his ss.

"Bye!" The crowd yelled, and then a girl fell off a table and started laughing on the ground.

"We better come with you." CeCe said has she picked up her purse.

"Bu-but it's a party." Jason protested. They all walk out and the boys hop in Toby's truck and the girls hop into Emily's and Aria's car. The boys turn to the right but the girls turn to the left. They all are going to Spencer's house to sober up while the boys go to the brew to get drunk again. The boys are driving home screaming and singing a macho man. Toby is the only sober one in the car and he keeps his eyes on the road. He sees a car coming his way full speed. Toby tries to turn but the car hits them causing the car to flip and landing with the hood on the ground. The black and red car speed off without a glance.

Spencer and the girls make it home and they are all laughing and talking about the boys. Spencer stops in her drive way and sees an ambulance speed by. She and all the girls follow it and it leads them to a road that Toby took. Panic starts building up in Spencer's chest; she parks the car outside the yellow line and calls Toby while getting out. Toby's phone didn't ring and the panic gets bigger and bigger. She doesn't know why she has this feeling ever since she saw that ambulance. Aria goes up to one of the officers and asked who and what happened. Aria goes back to the group pale white and has some tears coming down her face.

"What happened?" Spencer asked pulling Aria into a hug.

"It was the…boys."Aria said sobbing now. Aria didn't know why she was crying for a guy she just met. But though the hours they had together it felt like it was suppose to be. Aria told Ezra everything while they were eating and dancing and he told her everything too. And they have so much in common.

"What?" Spencer said right before she went under the tape and ran to the car which was on fire now.

"Miss, you can't be here." One of the officers said.

"My boyfriend is in there." Spencer said through all the tears. And with that everything around Spencer went dark.

Spencer woke up in the hospital and her head was hurting like a lot. She figured when she blacked out she hit the ground. When she finally had her eyes adjust to the light she saw Aria, Emily, Hanna, CeCe, and Alison. And some chick she didn't know, but Alison was giving her the death glare.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked the chick.

"I'm Jenna, Toby's sister. I just wanted to see if you're okay?"

"I'm can you get me some snacks and coffee please" Spencer asked Jenna.

"Of course." Jenna said has she glided across the room to the door

"Who else hates the girl?" Alison said has she raised her hand. Only she and Hanna raised their hands.

"What happened?" Spencer asked

"Oh you fainted probably of shock." CeCe said

"No to the boys." Spencer had a little trouble saying this afraid that they are all dead

"Jason, Caleb, and Noel are okay they are getting fixed up. Ezra is a little worse he's going to need to stay for 3 weeks." Hanna answered

"What about Toby?" Spencer asked too afraid of the answer.

"Toby is-

**Ha, sorry guys but I'm evil that way. Anyway hoped you loved it while not the ending but loved the beginning part. Tell what you thought, nice thoughts, and sad thoughts not mean thoughts. If I have enough reviews then I can go on but I need more or I can't write if Toby's dead or not. Tell what you think, is he alive or dead? And if you are reading this then please tell me who hit Toby? Does anyone remember a red and black car? Tell if you do.-Sunset13**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Two different worlds**

**Hey guys, I see that some of you guys are mad at me. In a good way, so I thought I should write this for you so you guys can stop breathing down my neck. So good luck, and how I thought of this chapter is that I was listening to "If I die young" so I'm hoping you like it! Please review!**

Hanna walks in Spencer's room to see Spencer on the floor holding a picture of her and Toby. Hanna saw some tears drop on the picture."Spencer the funeral is about to start. Are you coming?" Hanna said. Hanna has been nice to everyone since the accident. Everyone hasn't seen Spencer since they dropped the news on Spencer that Toby had died.

"I'm coming; can you help me get up?" Spencer asked. Ever since then she hasn't been able to eat anything. Everyone tried to help her but everyone isn't Toby, she tried to see the bright side. Toby is in a place full of people who are great and he's happy. He gets to live young forever, but all she can see is her tears and her broken heart. Hanna walked over to her and helped her out; they climbed down the stairs slowly. She saw CeCe, Jason, Caleb, Noel, Jenna (who was weeping in the corner), Aria, Emily, Alison, and Ezra. Everyone got really close when the unexpected death came, nobody could imagine a life without Toby. Spencer couldn't imagine getting up every morning to a life without Toby, but everyday she pushed herself thinking to herself_ Toby wouldn't want this_.

"Spence, are you…..ready to go?" It looked like Aria wanted to say what everyone has been asking. Yesterday when everyone asked her that she snapped at everyone, then she went upstairs and sat down by the window and cried. Which didn't help her broken heart only made her look like a monster. They slowly got into the car and drove to the church where it was being held. Spencer tried not to cry through the ride but she failed herself once more. When they got there Spencer didn't want to go outside where everyone will be asking if she was fine.

She wasn't fine, why couldn't people see that. They made it in and sat at the front. Melissa and Wren came to see if there was anything they can do. But Spencer only shook them off like she did if anyone asked if they can do something. Throughout the funeral Spencer was crying silently, she had been crying for weeks and she still had a lot of tears left. Ever since her friends told her that Toby had died the moment the car hit him she could only think of the time Toby said he will love her forever. Funny when something nice comes into your life then someone rips them from you and leaves you broken. After the funeral Spencer went home by herself and sat down on the couch, this time not crying like she always did. This time she had no more tears and she couldn't get that image out of her head, Toby's lifeless body lying there all alone. But that wasn't Toby that wasn't anyone, just a person, but she couldn't help to say that was Toby. Her parents always told her that when someone dies they aren't that person anyone. When she dies she won't be Spencer but a nobody, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of when she dies she could see Toby waiting there for her.

Spencer looked up to see a little girl dressed up in a black dress. Spencer didn't know if she was going mad or that girl was really here. But the part that made her think she was going mad was that the little girl looked exactly like her and Toby."Mommy, where's daddy?" The little girl asked. And the part that surprised her most was that she answered."Daddy isn't here anymore Alexis." Then Spencer saw the little girl look confused then she yelled down the hall and a cute little boy came running in."Ryder, mommy says daddy left." Alexis told the little boy next to her."Where did he go?" Ryder said has he raised his arms over his head. He had to be 3 and Alexis had to be 5."Where did he go mommy?" Alexis asked.

Spencer woke up in a sweat she was so focus in her dream she didn't see Toby looking at her with concern in his eyes."You okay?" Toby whispered

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream." Spencer said has she rubbed her eyes.

"Another dream about me being dead and you crying your heart out for my loss? Or did you rob a bank and I was the hot cop who arrested you and then a kangaroo came in and popped the cop in the face. Then Elvis walked in and said "Elvis is in the building!" then you went and got on the kangaroo and hopped away with me saying Spencer Hastings you'll regret this!" Toby finished. Spencer looked at him like he was crazy. Never mind he was crazy.

"No, it was the first one with something I never saw before in my other dreams in the end."

"First, it would have been awesome if you had the same dream I had-"

"You had the dream with Elvis and the kangaroo?"

"Believe it baby!" Spencer looked over at the clock and saw that it was 1:00am in the morning. This was their usual talk time because no one bothered them when they were up at this hour. She saw Toby look around their apartment and saw him smile. After the whole accident they decided that they should move in together. Spencer was glad that she didn't have to go though the apartment finding alone, Toby was released 5 weeks later. Spencer and Toby have been living together for 3 months, people said that they were moving too fast, but after that night they realized that life was too short so they fast forward but now they are going slow in their relationship.

"Toby, do you think we have a future together?" Spencer asked nervous for the answer he might say.

"I believe that we are going to be together forever and whatever comes are way we can conquer it together." Toby gave her a smile to know that they were safe from everything. Toby and Spencer laid back down and went to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Spencer and Toby got up the next morning got coffee and drove to Hanna's place. When they walked through the door they saw Caleb and Hanna pretty much eating each other's faces. Then they saw Aria and Ezra playing tag, they saw Jason, CeCe, Emily, and Noel talking. They saw Jenna in the corner talking to the witness. When they walked in everyone stopped and walked down to Hanna's basement where the game they have been playing ever since they found out the hit was on purpose.

"So what do we have?" Spencer asked when they all sat down and looked up on the board.

"The witness says he saw who hit Toby. Personally I don't believe him, because he was drunk that night. But the only reason I'm here is because I want to know what this guy has to say." Jason responded

"I'm a sexy beast." Toby said all of a sudden

"What!?" Everyone said in unison.

"It's true, you guys are just jealous. I'm hot and you're not, you don't need to cry about it Ezra. I know that the truth is shocking and painful but it's the truth." Toby said jokingly.

"Wow, Toby just wow. You are pathetic one minute I'm thinking I'm the hottest guy in this room-no wait in this town- no wait in this world and…..what was I talking about?" Ezra said in confused.

"Can we get back to business people I have to go shoe shopping in like 10 minutes." Hanna snapped

"No need to snap fashion diva." Noel said under his breath, but it wasn't quiet enough. Caleb heard him and he started to fume.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" Caleb asked

"Nothing." Noel responded quite scared.

"I thought you said my girlfriend was a fashion diva, is that true? And I should remind you that if it is there will be a punishment." Caleb said seriously.

"Caleb calm down and sit back down with me. Okay?" Hanna pulled his arm to come sit with her. Once they were all sitting again Spencer told the witness to tell his story.

"Okay, so me and my buddy is minding are own business then we see this guy and what was crazy was the fact that he was blue and we offered him a smoothie and he drank all of it at once and then he gets a brain freeze and he didn't know what a brain freeze was so he kind of freaked out. Then these guys come in and pull out their guns and take the little blue guy away just like they did with his brother." The witness finished.

"That was the movie escape from planet earth. I know because I watched it." Caleb said.

"Oh then, I was at home and they was this lady at the door asking for food and water but then I turned her down and now at night I'm a monster and she said someone has to love me to break the spell. There is this girl who loves books and I think she likes me. But someone has their eye on her too."

"That's beauty and the beast!"

"No that's what happened"

"Really?"

"No but that was a great movie."

"This guy is worthless."

"Get him out of here." Spencer said has she gone back to the board.

"No I saw someone that night he had dark hair and his car was black and red!"

"The only black and red car in town is Garrett's car. But he's a cop he won't hurt anyone." Jason said has he picked the guy up.

"Ex-cop he was hurting and selling police info. He wants revenge and lots of money. So any money he gets he keeps no matter what the job is." Jenna said.

"That's good! Now get him out." Spencer said has she written down the stuff.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do they know it was I who hired you?"

"No, they are still guessing."

"And how do you know this?"

"I paid an actor to sell me out, but they have no proof because he lies."

"Can we trust him?"

"Of course he's a friend of the family and he does magic tricks, maybe he can make a girl disappear."

"He has to have make-up on of coarse and can he make murder, like putting that girl in a box and sending her to her death."

"I'm going to need more money for that."

Once Garret got his money he left to tell the actor the new gig they got.

**Hey guys hope you liked it and kind of scared you in the beginning right? Please review what was your favorite part and I could write more about A!-Sunset13**


End file.
